


Together

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Meapless In Seattle, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Perry wasn’t prepared to see his nemesis with said nemesis’ ex-nemesis today, but he was evenmoreunprepared to see his nemesis get kidnapped right out from under him.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> The format for this was definitely inspired by @Revenblue’s fic— I really like their Perryshmirtz work! 
> 
> Fic itself was inspired by Meapless in Seattle and, specifically, the moment where Peter comes up behind Perry and touches his back before they rush away again. I only just noticed that upon a rewatch today, and... Well. I guess you could say I was inspired.

_ They have Heinz. _

You force yourself upright, feet stumbling on the charred remains of the strange robots you’ve just defeated as you climb out of the hole in the ground. The first ship rockets away, followed by a second; you have no idea who or what has taken him, and that terrifies you more than merely knowing that he’s gone. 

_ He’s gone. I failed.  _

A paw brushes your back when you finally halt, and you glance over in surprise to find Peter there, grim determination set into his features. You straighten up again and nod once.

_ We’ll find him. Together.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
